


Taken

by Leximik



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximik/pseuds/Leximik
Summary: Gerard Way is the most wanted serial killer in New Jersey. Everyone is scared of him including his own family. The Iero's are in a bit of a money problem as they do not have enough to get food after they had a baby boy. Linda and Franklin need to make a decision, they hear about Gerard Way, a man who lends you money under the table. They make a risky deal with him regarding the fact that he is a serial killer, they offer him the choice of taking what he wants if they can't pay him back within the time limit. As the end draws near and their deal almost up  they don't know what to do.  Gerard pays them a visit to take what they owe him. Because they can not pay him back, he kills them taking their 17yr old son, Frank as his payment. Will Frank survive this vial man and live on until the end or will he be killed if he messes up, or might he fall for this man with a troubled past?#strong language and gory stuff.





	1. Prologue

Prolouge:

I Hope you enjoy this story. This is just a little chapter during the tragic murder of his parents. 

Enjoy

\----------- 

Frank Pov:

I made my way down the creaky stairs, trying to be quiet as I heard my parents having a heated argument  by the sounds of it with another man. 

"You said that you would have the money. Where is it Linda?" I heard my mom whimper, peering my head around the corner, the red headed man slaps her hard across her face. 

"W-Who are you?" Dad? Omfg dad he's bleeding?

"You know me Franklin." He ran the blade across my dad's face before resting it on his own hand. My dad shook his head.

"Well Well.  Maybe you will remember me with white hair? Short white hair? You borrowed money from me because you had a child. 17yrs ago to this day. Your time is up and your payment is due." He chuckled as my mom realized who he was.

"Mr Way please, we don't have all of it." Sobs pouring out of her mouth.

"No good Linda. What are you going to do?" He grins looking around. I duck my head hoping he doesn't catch me.

"U-umm you can take anything you want, anything please just don't hurt us or our kid." My dad was pleading. I really want to help but what if he stabbed me? 

"Hmmm let me see. Nothing here catches my eye. But your kid ha, I wanna see him." He grabbed my mom's chair dragging her closer to him, lifting his hand up and bringing it back down into her leg the knife going right through her, he pulls it down to the knee before stopping shredding the skin. "What's his name Linda? I think I met him when he was young am I correct?" She nods in reply. 

"His name is F-Frank." My dad is shaking trying to look at mom.

"What a lovely name. Now you can watch him die." I panic turning towards the stairs to make my escape. "Oh Frankie where are you?" 

"He's asleep." My mom spits at him earning herself another stab. This is my chance, I head up the stairs making my way silently. 

"Well he won't feel a thing." He turns to the stairs. "Well Well, look who wanted to join us. This blade has your name on it." I freeze not able to move the fear rising within me. 

"RUN FRANK RUN!" I hear both my parents yell. My brain switches on forcing me to move quickly up the stairs to my room. I run like I have never run before but boy was this guy fast, his solid boots making a loud thumbing sound and the chains clicking together as he went for me. His hand reached out grabbing hold of my leg yanking me down. I kick my legs, pulling them back and forth trying to pry his hands off me. My leg kicks him in the face square on. This is it, I stand up running to my room slamming the door shut trying to block it with anything I have. I sit there silently not even wanting to breath. 

"Oh Frankie, come out come out where ever you are. I just want to play." His voice sending shivers down my spine. Fuck a spider. I clench my eyes close I hate them. I feel it on me crawling around, trying to shake it off I squeal. The thumbing sound of his boots stop outside my door. I move away trying to find a new place to hide. He is kicking the door down. The door now has a hole in it and he unlocks my door forcing it open moving what ever was in the way.

"P-Please don't kill me." I stutter, stammering backwards to the bed grabbing my guitar on the way down. I swing my arm at him as he gets closer the guitar just missing him by an inch. He grabs it and pulls it from my tight grip. His smile scares me as he stares wide eyed. I turn over reaching my blade in my draws that's when I felt this sharp pain shooting across my back, did he stab me? No. The smacked me with the guitar. 

"AHHHHHH" I scream out in pain rolling around. I look up at his face as he leans down to roll me back onto my back, seeing that the name of my guitar is now imprinted onto my back.

"Pansy? I'll call you Pansy. You fought back, you can live." He says before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs tears in my eyes as I see my parents. My dad got out of his seat and 'Mr Way' was not happy. He pulls his elbow back before bring his hand down with the knife into my..........

\-------------  
HATE me!

I'm sorry, I thought why not stop. You can read the rest in chapter 2. Yay. I hope you enjoyed that little bit! 

Enjoy my fellow Frerard Friends 

XoxoLeximik


	2. Where it went wrong

Chapter 2: Where it went wrong

Hello chapter 2 is here. The beginning of Franks Life.

Enjoy

\----------

Third pov:

Today was the best day ever for the Iero's. Linda Iero had just given birth to a baby boy and Franklin Iero was the proud father of his new born, Frank Iero. His little brown locks and his sea water green eyes. He was there special boy born on Halloween. This baby of theirs was meant to bring joy and happiness and it did. They where overwhelmed, but one thing that they did not factor was money. 

They didn't plan on little Frankie costing them so much. Linda was not working so they where falling behind on bills, Franklin had trouble trying to keep his job as he was tired. Looking after Linda and himself and little Frankie was hard. 

It just like any other day at work when Franklin over heard his mates taking about the serial killer Gerard Way. 

"I heard that he's in hiding and ain't in New Jersey anymore." One man spoke.

"Nah, I 'eard he in New Jersey and he's just waiting 'ill the right time." Another man spoke.

"Don't worry about him boy's, I found a way to get money so we don't have to work for so long." They all looked at this one man. " They don't know his name but he wonders the streets. His short white hair as bright as the moon. If you need money all you gotta do is head towards the bar down by the factory and he be there, waiting for men who need money. He lends it to you. But you gotta pay him back." Everyone chatting amongst themselves.

Franklin raised an eyebrow at this not sure if it was safe, but his family needed him and money right now. Everything was tight, they couldn't afford food for little Frankie. 'I need to look after my family.' Franklin thought, 'Maybe I should find this guy and get money?' He was unsure of this thought, 'But what if it is a scam?' Franklin questioned, 'I need to find out more, I'll ask Boyd, he may know more.' Franklin still talking to himself. 

He wondered on over to where Boyd was working. Franklin has known Boyd and Grace for a long time, him and Boyd go way back. 

"Hey Boyd?" Franklin questioned.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Boyd smiled.

"I was just wondering about this guy who lends money." Boyd's smile turned into a frown.

"Are you and Linda have trouble Frank?" He stopped what he was doing to look at Franklin to pay more attention to the subject.

"Y-yes well, it's not that bad." Franklin was lying and the tone made that clear. 

"Not bad huh? So that's not the reason you are working double shifts and over time then hmm." Franklin looked at the ground in shame.

"Ok, fine. Yes we are struggling but we can mange. Just this money guy caught my attention and I wanted to know more about it. So you know anything?" Rubbing the back of his head Franklin looked at Boyd in hope.

"Yes, he hangs down by Clarence's bar by the main factory that we all wish we could work at with better pay and more jobs. He lends people money who need it and have a good reason for needing it. On the day you get it he makes a deal with you and he gives you a day for when you have to pay back. If you don't pay back he will take something of your's." Boyd sighed as he saw Franklin beaming with happiness.

"Oh Thank you so much, I'll think about it." Franklin turned around and headed back to his station.

"Hey Frank? Be careful please this man could be dangerous." Boyd worried.

"I will don't worry about me." Smiling, Franklin walked off and got back to work, thinking about it over and over in his head. 

Many weeks past and Franklin was still not entirely safe. He decided that he should bring it up and talk to Linda about it before he made a final choice. Tonight he was home and having dinner with his family, he only gets to do this once a month. 

"Linda honey?" She turned round to look at Franklin.

"Yes dear? How can I help you?" Franklin could tell she was tired, they had grown apart due to him working practically 24/7.

"I've been thinking. I heard that there was this man you lends money to those who need it and have a reason for it. I was thinking maybe tonight we should go have a look and try and get money?" Linda's eyes widened as Franklin spoke, he couldn't tell if she was happy.

"Does that mean that y-you will be a-able to c-come home for dinner n-now and spend time with F-Frankie?" Tears rolling down Linda's face.

"Yes, I hope so." Franklin stood up and walked over to Linda to give her a hug. 

As the sun went down, Franklin and Linda set out to find this man. Linda was holding Frank in her arms while holding Franklin's hand. They headed towards Clarence's bar near the factory. Heading on into the bar they looked around to see if they could see the white headed man. The sky darkened as time went by. As Franklin and Linda were giving up hope he walked in the doors, the cold breeze making Linda cover Frank. They both wondered on over to his table, the man looked up to see them standing there, he could tell they wanted to talk about money so he gestured for them to sit. They did so.

"Hello. What are you looking for?" The man grinned.

"Hi, I'm Franklin, this is my wife Linda and our baby boy Frank. We are looking for some money." Franklin was looking for hope.

"Ah I see. My name is Mr Way, that's all you need to know. Well seeming as you have a young one, I'll give you a good amount more then I would others." Mr Way hands over the money under the table, Franklin takes it and smiles. 

"Thank you." Linda shakes Mr Way's hand.

"You have 17yrs to pay me back, just because of education and all of that. This is the best time that I can offer. If you do not meet the dead lines, I will require something of your's." Mr Way states.

"We will make sure we pay you back by the dead line, other wise you can have anything." Franklin accepts the deal by shaking his hand.

"What a cute boy you have there, looks like he will grow up in good hands." He stroked little Frankie's cheek. 

And with that Mr Way got up and left. Franklin and Linda headed home. It had been a long night and both of them were tired. They both seemed to be happy with the deal and the money that they had received. Little Frankie was put to bed and kept safe while Linda and Franklin went straight to sleep, a peaceful one too.

Franklin made his way to work a lot happier as he had the money to feed his family and got to spend more time with him.

"Hey Frank. You seem happy?" Boyd was surprised.

"Uh Yeah. I went to the bar last night with Linda. We found the man with the money and he gave us a lot to keep us going for awhile with 17yrs until the due date haha." Franklin was so pleased with himself.

"Ah cool. Haha." Boyd smiled and carried on.

As the workers lunch break rolled on in they all stopped what they where doing and went for their food. The chatter was through the roof. Sounded like a lot to talk about but in the end it was just one topic, last night's murder.

"I say it was Gerard Way. I think he back boy's." One man stated.

"But he was in hiding though?" Was he?

"Nah. He was still having fun, maybe just planning and shit ya never know." 

"Boy's boy's boy's, yes Gerard Way  
The infamous serial killer strikes again last night for the first time in awhile. He didn't harm us so we're ok.  Yes the murder was bad, the poor student and his family, people say it was a deal gone wrong. The police are going mad that he just popped up again. So be safe on your way home tonight." The elder man spoke before heading off. 

This made Franklin worry about Linda and Frankie. As the work day comes to an end, the sun is setting over the narrow streets less and less people where in town as they had gone home, but the night life was still going strong. Franklin made it home quickly to be there with Linda a d his son. He was happy to see them safe. He was looking forward to the years to come.

The years go on and Frankie gets older, and the due date gets closer...

\-------------  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry it took so long something happened to me, but let me not bore you with that story. 

Enjoy my fellow Frerard Friends.

XoxoLeximik 

  


	3. Grown up

Chalter 3: Grown up 

Hello, chapter 3 yay. Enjoy

\--------------

Frank's pov:

*beep* *beep* Of course it's my alarm to wake me up for school, yay. The only thing I like about school was seeing my friends...well friend? Brendon. He's my best and only friend. We hang out all the time at school and walk home as my parents know his really well. I think my dad works with his dad. I hear the slight squeak of my door. I lift my head and turn it to face the door.

"Morning Frank dear, it's time to get up and ready for school." My amazing mother whispered towards me. I nodded slightly before she left, closing the door behind her. I dropped my head back to the pillows. Thinking about today and wondering what to wear, I slowly drag myself out of bed, well I was moving more like a slug and sliding onto the floor hitting it with a thud. It was Monday and I hate Mondays although it was a week and couple days to my birthday  yay. 

I pulled my shoes on before making my way downstairs to eat breakfast. Normally I eat cereal and toast but I didn't feel like a bug meal so I stuck with an apple. I huge my mom and dad goodbye then headed out the door making my way down to Brendon's house. We trundled on down the road heading to school. 

"So your 17 in a week and a bit." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I was buzzing with excitement. Me being 17 meant that my parents would actually let me go out at night now. We made our way to school, taking our time, we got there eventually. Regretting it as we were late and the bloody teacher was not happy. But luckily no detention. 

Class was boring, I had maths and English first . Not my favourite subjects, I prefer music and art I get to be myself and express my feelings haha and what ever the teacher says. I love to play the guitar, it is my favourite thing to do. I am self taught and my dream is to play in a band when I grow up. Break rolled round and I was happy, I got to see Brendon and eat food. 

"Hey dude." I spoke.

"Hey man, how was class." Brendon seemed to be distracted.

"It was alright, what you looking at?" I asked.

"Huh? Ah... oh nothing just tired that's." Was he hiding something from me, if so I wanna know.

"DUDE! C'mon man what's up?" Tugging at Brendon's sleeve hoping for an answer.

"Stop." He pushed me away.

"OOOOO IS IT SARAH?" He blushed omg yes. "Oh how cute. You like her?"

"Yes ok, don't make such a big deal out of it." He turned around to face me. "Did you hear. They are sending us home at lunch due to the serial killer, what's his name. Um oh yeah Gerard Way. Apparently he killed someone last night for not paying him back." He scoffed.

"Sweet I can go sleep. Haha. So how much do you like Sarah?" I wondered, I didn't really care about the killer.

"Dude, I said let it go." I tugged on his sleeve hoping for more. I stuck my bottom lip out pouting, man I can't believe that I'm going to be 17 I'm such a child. 

"OK fine. Yes I like her. I think she is pretty and lovely to be around, I mean c'mon dude her personality is amazing, she was a wonderful smile." He drifted off staring at her.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked softly turning to face me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So no special girl in your life?" Shit what do I was to that....umm

"Um, no. I don't like any girls." I state.

"You don't like any of the hot girls here?" Do I have to tell him. Maybe I should after all he is my best friend. 

"No." I looked at him with a serious face. He glanced at me awkwardly. "Brendon listen to me. I hope that what I'm about to say doesn't ruin our friendship. You're the first person  to know ok." He nodded paying attention.

"OK so I don't like girls in that way like you do, I see them as friends even though I don't have any besides you." I let out a big sigh.

"OK so...get to the point dude." He tugged at my jacket. 

"OK ok, look I like guys." I breathed out quickly mumbling it. 

"So you're gay?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gay. Please don't let this change our friendship, you're my best friend." I leaned on his shoulder.

"It won't change a thing ok. Besides I'm your only friend. Haha and I will always be your friend no matter what." He giggled. 

"Haha, thanks I don't know weather I should be offended or happy." I smirked.

We got up and headed to our next class. We both had science next which was boring. It sucked as I miss art which is last. Just because of this stupid serial killer running round town killing people like he's picking Daisy's in a meadow. Brendon and I sat down at the tables, we were early surprisingly. Normally we are late. Like really late. The teacher was clearly shocked as we where here. I pulled out my books. Brendon was definitely not focused on work, I could tell as he was staring off into the distance. Sarah hmmm, he must really like her. I put my head down for a bit...

"Now class I expect this homework due by next week Friday please. Thank you, you can pack up." I sort of hear the teacher talk.

"Frank...psst Frank wake up." Brendon whispers shaking me slightly.

"What?" Groaning I lift my head and open my eyes slightly, I must have dozed off. 

"Mr Iero? Are you sleeping in my class?" My head Springs up "The answer is yes I see. Stay behind after class Mr Iero." Mr Jackson  bellows across the room and people laugh.

"Sorry bro. I did try." Brendon pats my back before heading out the door.  
Sir motions for me to come towards his desk, I do so. I stand up and head towards him.

"So tell me Frank, why are you sleeping in class? Not going bed early?" I just nod my head and look down at my feet. "Nothing going on at home is there?" 

"What, no, I am perfectly fine it's just kids at school and stuff. Also my parents tell me about this murder and make me worry that he is gonna break in and stuff so I stay awake until my eyes shut. That's all." He nods in an agreement.

"I don't want to catch you sleeping again in class please. You understand." 

"Yes sir." I smile and walk out. Luckily he gave me a note for being late to my next class. Music, yay. Knocking on the door, the teacher let me in, I handed her the note before taking a seat at the back as usual. Music went by slowly. All the teacher did was talk and talk none stop. It was boring. I prefer today's style as in rock and all of that type and not like pop shit. She talked about the really old music umm what's it uh classical music. I find it putting me to sleep.

I meet up with Brendon after class and we head home. We got told to walk together just to be safe. 

"Hey Brendon." I ask

"Yeah." 

"What would you do if this killer came up and grabbed me?" He stopped in his tracks.

"That's a weird question to ask. He won't go for you. He goes for people who don't pay him back. I would most likely try and attack him and save you, would you do the same for me?" 

"Of course, what goes around comes around haha." We head on up the stairs to my front door, his parents walk out and so do mine.

"See ya Brendon" I nod and he returns the nod. Him and his parents get in the car and drive off, even though he lives like 5 minute walk down the road. I drop my bag off at the bottom of the stairs before heading up to go sleep.....

\---------------

Hello thanks for reading.

Enjoy my fellow Frerard Friends!

XoXoLeximik. 


	4. Problem

Chapter 4: Problem.

Hello, chapter 4 yay. Hope you enjoy reading, if I do anything wrong or make a mistake please tell me. I am open for suggestions.

Enjoy

\-------------

Frank pov:

My birthday grew nearer and nearer every minute and it scared me. I should be happy and excited right? But how could I be when out of the blue I heard my parents fighting about money and paying him back. I was confused at first but I thought better of it and let it go.  It was the night before my birthday, Brendon and I where planning what we would do. He was going to stay the night here and we are thinking about staying up late an having fun. I woke up to the familiar sound, my alarm. 

My brain didn't click at first when I realized what day it was. I wriggled out of bed putting my clothes on and stumbling down the stairs. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKIE!" My mom runs towards me giving me a hug. I still haven't processed it properly weird. My mom and dad gave me some clothes, a guitar pick, some comics and money. I waved goodbye as I saw Brendon running towards me.

"Happy birthday bro! 17 at last man, yay." He smiled rubbing my hair. We chatted and talked about all the stuff that I could do now and everything. I was one of the youngest in my year. So I was a target. 

As we made our way to science I realized I did not do the homework. Shit.

"Hey Brendon did you do the homework?" I ask hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah did you? You can copy seeing as it is your birthday."

"I don't know what I would do with out you." We sat down and I started to copy his work, hoping I do not get caught and get given a detention especially on my birthday. 

"Right class" Mr Jackson calls across the room. "I will be collecting your homework. No excuses, lunch time with me if you did not do it." I sat there hidden getting as much done as I possibly could. He paced round the room stopping at each desk and chatting to the student about the homework. I heard a couple of students sigh as sir gave them the lunch time with me look, haha. 

He walked up to Brendon, I had to give him his book back. "Nice work Brendon. Not to hard?" He asked him.

"It was alright sir, not the hardest work I've got." Sir nodded before looking at me with his beady eyes.

"Ah Frank, how about you? Home work please." I stick out my hand and give him my book, homework incomplete. "Not finished Frank." He sighed before telling me that he will see me at lunch. Great just how I want to spend the day. He called out the role as normal, he stopped at my name. 

"Oh Frank." I was confused. "Happy birthday. I guess I can't be to mean right? Hand the homework in by Monday." He looked at me, head on an angle. 

"Thank you sir." I smiled before carrying on. I finished the homework in class and handed it in. I just wanted to get it out of the way. Brendon and I wanted to have fun. He told me to invite people round to mine, I did but I didn't think many people would turn up. 

The bell rings and Brendon and I get up and make our way to our next class. The day takes its time coming to an end. But eventually, it's all over. Brendon and I headed back home, where we were planning on  spending the rest of the weekend together, just the two of us hanging out. We rushed back to mine quickly so we could play our game for a good amount of time before dinner.

"So what we having?" I had to think about it, I asked mom if we could have pizza and just chill.

"Um I think we are having pizza, I asked mom and she said maybe." I replied back

"Man, pizza sounds good." He chuckles. We turn down the path that leads to the front door. My mom already there, waiting to give me a hug...oh great.

"Hello Frankie dear. How are you?" She smiles.

"I'm great mom, Brendon and I will be up stairs." I give her a hug and head on up, chucking my back at the bottom of the stairs. Pushing open my door, I see that it is tidy and pizza is there waiting with some snacks and everything for Brendon and I.

"Dude, your mom is so cool. My mom would never do this."

"Yeah right Brendon." I scoff. We set up the xbox and put Call of Duty in. We were having a blast, I was owning Brendon. He has no clue what he is doing, it's so sad. We munched on chips, ate up all the pizza with in an hour of getting home and now just eating what ever was left over. It must have been late, mom came up to say goodnight I think 2 maybe 3 hours ago. 

"Yeah, 10 to 4. You suck Brendon. Haha." I laughed as I got the final kill again. He shoved me over sitting on me so he could kill me over and over but me being me I kept fighting. Brendon and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and yeah we have had our ups and  downs, moments like these I love. 

"Shut up will you." He chuckled dying again.

"Get off me man c'mon. What time is it?" Reaching for my phone before flashing the bright light in my eyes. "Dude, it's 1 in the morning." He looks  at me surprised. We played for a bit more before we got bored and turned it off, looking through our social media.

"Lets do something." I ask.

"I have an idea." He states before pulling me up and grabbing our jackets and shoes. "Put them on and lets get out." 

"How?" See my parents are smart and they lock the door and have the key with them.

"Out the window." He walks over opening it before jumping out. I rush over to see if he is ok.

"How will we get back in?" Brendon points to the pipe running up the wall and the fact that the fence is close to the wall, I am shocked that he didn't impale himself to be honest. I follow behind him jumping out and landing on my feet. "So where we going?"

"To the shops." We walk through the park to the mini mart, which is like maybe 6 blocks from my house but if you go through the park like  we did it is a short cut. "Here man. This is where the good shit at."

"How we gonna get this?" He hands me a id and has one himself, we walk in and head for the alcohol. I point at the six pack and he grabs it, since he has more muscle than I do. We head up to the counter placing the vibrant green box in front of the man who clearly is tired and doesn't want to be here.

"That'll be $20 please." Brendon hands over the money, wondering if he will check our id's. 

"Don't you have to make sure were no underage man?" I state.

"Dude shut up." Brendon face palms, I have never done this before so I don't know.

"Haha, clearly you're not over 21, besides you look small to be that age, maybe 17 at the oldest." He laughs at us.

"But you're still gonna sell this to us." Brendon smirks.

"Of course mate, I just want the money plus I did that when I was younger and it's late, I think that you guys just wanna have a good time. Oh and Frank, happy birthday man." What?

"Thanks, but how'd you know?" I wondered.

"Your mom is a regular here and I see her a lot and she bought the snacks for you and your friend. But enjoy my dudes, have fun and don't get in trouble. I won't say anything." He smiles before we walk out. Making our way to the park, we each take a bottle and have a swig of alcohol. It tasted weird at first but I got used to it by the second one.

"Dude, how *hiccup* we gonna make it up the fence to my window?" giggling my head off at the thought of us moving.

"Well fuck...we'll just figure it out when we get there, but I think that we should head back though." With that, we helped each other up making our way back home quietly. 

"Dude..I feel like someone is watching us." Brendon looked at me and turned his head round.

"Nah man, just the booze. Calm down." But for some reason it felt like someone was watching us. I really did, it was stuck in my head the thought.

"Brendon I'm being serious. What if it's that serial killer?" He stopped in his tracks before realizing that I might be right. We both heard a snap of a twig and crunching of leaves.

"Shit." He turned round and I followed his movement. We saw this dark figure disappear off into the night. "Fuck let's go." He dropped his drinks and grabbed my shirt running off back home. We some how made it back inside my room both laughing our heads of from what we saw. Giggling a bit more before passing out. 

I woke up late Saturday regretting the night before, the only clear thing was the seeing that guy. Brendon woke up maybe 5 minutes later. Dragging our selves up at I think it was 3 in the afternoon we headed down stairs to get food. 

"Good afternoon boy's. Have a good sleep did we?" My dad laughs. I sigh and take a seat at the table, Brendon following me. 

"You two, could you please stay inside today? Another body was found. The serial killer they say was put a d about having fun last night. Brendon looks at me wide eyed. 

"Yep sure. Hey Brendon wanna go play COD then?" He nods and we head up stairs.

" Dude that could have been us." 

"Yes I know that, just thank fuck we are here. Let's not do that for awhile ok?" We both agree before settling down playing the game.

The weekend went by slowly, Brendon stayed the whole time we didn't do much besides muck around and shit. School is getting there. My grades could be better. Things with the serial killer have died down, not much activity recently, it's been about a couple of months since the last death  coming up to three months.  

Brendon and I were heading home to mine to hang out. When we arrived there seemed to be a heated argument going on with my dad and his.

"What are you going to do? It's nearly time for you to pay. You don't have the money and you know that." Boyd yells.

"Yes I know and I'm thinking ok. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but what would I have done? Left my family and not help?" My dad states

"Yes but you should have come to me, now look. You have to pay this guy back. I can't help you out. You have one week before he turns up." 

"Boyd I've got this, I have it under control. Calm the fuck down. If I can't pay him he can take what he wants."

"Franklin he can talk your lives. Huh, did you think about that? No didn't think so. I don't want to get involved. You stay the fuck away from me and my family, I want them to live. That means Frank and Brendon too." What is Boyd on about. 

"Brendon let's go.  I don't want you hanging out with Frank just in case this guy comes and hurts you too. I'm sorry Frank." Boyd pulls Brendon away from me and into their car before driving off. I shrug it off and head up to rest. I just brushed it off. It wasn't until the next day I realized that Boyd was right. Brendon wasn't hanging with me.  He avoided me on purpose.  

"Brendon? Can we talk?" 

"Sorry Frank I have class. Sorry." He lied to me. Why? I felt sad as I walked home on my own. 

"Fuck you dad. You ruined my friendship, how could you." I yell as I run up stairs and slam my door shut. Jumping on my bed crying. The week went by slowly, I tried to talk to Brendon we had some sort of conversation.

"Hey dude." I smiled 

"Hey man, sorry, my dads been all weird about hanging with you. He knows when I lie and how I do so I can't really hang." His dad's car pulls up. 

"Brendon let's go. Frank leave him alone." He scowls. 

"Mr Urie? Could you help my dad out please?" I plead.

"Sorry kid he did this to himself 17yrs ago. He borrowed money that now he owes back. It's his fault if anything happens to you. Sorry. Just don't bring us into this is don't want my kid getting hurt." OK. 

"What about me? I've known you for ages." Tears falling down my cheek.

"Sorry, it's your dad's fault." I look at Brendon you turns his gaze away from me. I felt betrayed and hurt, that my own friend won't do anything. Tears are now visible. I run  off swearing at Mr Urie telling him to fuck off and how could he and all that shit. I swing open the door slamming it closed running up stairs and hiding in my room, not wanting to leave.

As night rolls round and I feel my eyes closing I sleep. But not for long. I don't know what time it was but I heard some screaming and yelling after a smash of a window. I brushed it off and tried to get back to sleep. It was when the noses became to much to sleep through, I lay there listening it moving passing it off as a dream or my parents watching a movie...

\----------

Hello, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Idk what Brendon's dad is like so this is not true ok. Remember to comment. Thanks.

Enjoy my fellow Frerard Friends 

XoxoLeximik


	5. Pansy

Chapter 5  
Hello there, this is from the prologue but it has been updated a lot, so not much else to say but enjoy.

\------------

Frank pov:

I was wondering where the yelling was coming from and who. I heard some sobs and painful screams. In my head I thought it was just a dream.

I was wrong, I figured that out when I heard my mom yelling my dad's name as I hear his scream, filling the quietness in the dark. Slowly getting out of bed being quiet, I flicked the sheets off and head towards the door. Scared shittless, I looked round the room trying to find something just in case that serial killer was in my house. Nothing I saw I could use. Wondering over to the door I hesitantly open it, peering my head round the corner listening to more sounds of voices coming from downstairs and screams echoing through out the house.

I made my way down the creaky stairs, trying to be quiet as I heard my parents having a heated argument by the sounds of it with another man. 

"You said that you would have the money. Where is it Linda?" I heard my mom whimper, peering my head around the corner, the red headed man slaps her hard across her face. 

"W-Who are you?" Dad? Omfg dad he's bleeding?

"You know me Franklin." He ran the blade across my dad's face before resting it on his own hand. My dad shook his head.

"Well Well. Maybe you will remember me with white hair? Short white hair? You borrowed money from me because you had a child. 17yrs ago to this day. Your time is up and your payment is due." He chuckled as my mom realized who he was.

"Mr Way please, we don't have all of it." Sobs pouring out of her mouth.

"No good Linda. What are you going to do?" He grins looking around. I duck my head hoping he doesn't catch me.

"U-umm you can take anything you want, anything please just don't hurt us or our kid." My dad was pleading. I really want to help but what if he stabbed me? 

"Hmmm let me see. Nothing here catches my eye. But your kid ha, I wanna see him." He grabbed my mom's chair dragging her closer to him, lifting his hand up and bringing it back down into her leg the knife going right through her, he pulls it down to the knee before stopping shredding the skin. "What's his name Linda? I think I met him when he was young am I correct?" She nods in reply. 

"His name is F-Frank." My dad is shaking trying to look at mom.

"What a lovely name. Now you can watch him die." I panic turning towards the stairs to make my escape. "Oh Frankie where are you?" 

"He's asleep." My mom spits at him earning herself another stab. This is my chance, I head up the stairs making my way silently. 

"Well he won't feel a thing then will he, I promise I'll make it quick." He spins on his heels facing the stairs "Well Well, look who wanted to join us. This blade has your name on it Frank." I freeze not able to move the fear rising within me. 

"RUN FRANK RUN!" I hear both my parents yell. My brain switches on forcing me to move quickly up the stairs to my room. I run like I have never run before but boy was this guy fast, his solid boots making a loud thumbing sound and the chains clicking together as he went for me. His hand reached out grabbing hold of my leg yanking me down. I kick my legs, pulling them back and forth trying to pry his hands off me. My leg kicks him in the face square on. This is it, I stand up running to my room slamming the door shut trying to block it with anything I have. I sit there silently not even wanting to breath. 

"Oh Frankie, come out come out where ever you are. I just want to play." His voice sending shivers down my spine. I sit there shaking, should I move or stay? It was hard. That's when I felt something weird on my neck, the tingling sensation made its way down my neck and onto my hands, I peered down seeing a dark black spider sitting on my hand, clenching my eyes close as I hate them. I feel it on me crawling around, trying to shake it off I squeal. The thumbing sound of his boots stop outside my door. I move away trying to find a new place to hide. He is kicking the door down. The door now has a hole in it and he unlocks my door forcing it open moving what ever was in the way.

"P-Please don't kill me." I stutter, stammering backwards to the bed grabbing my guitar on the way down. I swing my arm at him as he gets closer the guitar just missing him by an inch. He grabs it and pulls it from my tight grip. His smile scares me as he stares wide eyed. I turn over reaching my blade in my draws that's when I felt this sharp pain shooting across my back, did he stab me? No. He smacked me with the guitar. My own guitar, I could feel it imprint the word 'Pansy' on my back before snapping into two. 

"AHHHHHH" I scream out in pain rolling around. I look up at his face as he leans down to roll me back onto my back, seeing that the name of my guitar is now imprinted onto my back.

"Pansy huh? Sweet. You are mine now Pansy. Your parents owed me money, they didn't pay me back on time so they broke the deal, so I get to take something if theirs and that is you." He says before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, I looked down seeing Pansy my guitar in two on the floor blood splattered her. Blood also dripping off my back. The pain in my back was unbelievable. I let out a few sobs, afraid I was going to die and never see Brendon or my family again. After the fight between Brendon's parents and mine we didn't really talk, maybe a little conversation here and there.

Like a couple hey and hi and what's up, but that was about it. He headed towards the stairs, walking down them I could feel tears in my eyes as my parents came into veiw. My dad was out of his seat and 'Mr Way' was not amused. His grip around me tightened, I could feel the anger pulsing through him. He suddenly dropped me to the floor, I cry out as I hit the solid ground with a thumb. I feared that he would hurt my parents, blood dripping from my moms face and legs, blood falling off of my dads back. 

He pulls his elbow back before grabbing a handful of my dad's hair and plugging the knife into his throat. A choking sound escaped his lips as he struggled to breath, gasping for air as the the knife was just left there, blood pouring out of his neck. Mr Way just watched my dad like he was a movie or something. I was not happy. I jumped up lunging myself at Mr Way rapping my hands around his neck, choking him. I didn't factor in that he is older and strong than me. He raps his slender fingers around my arms and flips me over his shoulder, hitting the ground.

"Don't move, you understand me Pansy?" I nodded and watched as the smile grew on his face. He moved closer to my dad, he took hold of the knife whispering something in this ear. "You fucked up. You are going to watch your wife die, maybe in your next life you won't fuck up so badly. Your little Frankie is mine now, and you don't get to look for him." He let go dropping my dad to the ground. I let out a few sobs. 

"Shut up Pansy." He growls.

"Don't talk to him like that." My mom snaps.

" Sorry Linda. Please be quiet Pansy, I'm busy." He smirks. Another knife appears. The light shining on it reflecting it onto my mom's face. The fear shown clearly. "Now Linda say your goodbyes, you're lucky. I don't normally do this, haha." He walks over to me, dragging me closer to my mom.

"Mom please what's going on?" My breath shakey.

"I'm sorry Frankie and Franklin, I love you both." She smiles before looking back at Mr Way. "You look after him please, he is my baby." 

"Don't worry I will. Pansy move." He shoves me out the way. I see my mom mouth I love you before he brings the knife up, plunging it into her throat. She gasps for air as blood is pouring out of her wound, the knife gets dragged down, tearing into the flesh ripping it apart, her screams where loud before my own screams got louder as she got quiet. He had cut her, the knife went through her. He made one last touch by taking her head off. He seemed focused on my mom. 

I took the chance and moved towards my dad, hugging him not wanting to let go. Mr Way picked me up.

"What do you think you are doing Pansy?"

"What does it look like asshole. Eating pancakes, having tea? Would you like some? I'm hugging my father." I snap 

"Don't be so rude." He slaps me dropping me to the floor. "Say goodbye Franklin."

"Bye Frankie, my little Frankie. I love you and always will. I'm sorry. Stay strong for me, never give up and let your imagination run wild, don't let anyone bring you down, you understand me? That's an order! I love you." My dad struggles to breath. 

Mr Way removes the knife, pulling it out, blood spilling out of the hole in his neck. He then pushes it back in, pulling it down that same he did to my mom, he took his head off perfectly. He seems to be carving a heart shape onto my dad's chest before stabbing it. The sound of his ribs cracking underneath the touch of the knife. I believe he mumbles the words music to my ears, which angers me. I stay put crying as he rips my dad's heart out and stabs it down onto the table with the knife in it. 

"Now Pansy, let's get your clothes well some clothes and leave." He smirks

"The fuck is wrong with you!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. MY FAMILY! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU FUCKING DICK!!" I Rage. 

"Stop that." He grips my hair tugging me up the stairs to my room, throwing me onto the bed pulling out my bag and chucking it at me. "Hurry up." The knife is close to me. I move quickly grabbing what I need. The pain in my back stinging violently. 

"I need you to turn around for me Pansy. This won't take long, I just have to leave a message." I turn round as he steps closer his warm breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. That's when I felt it, this sharp pain shooting through me. He pushes the knife more into my back. I cry out, screaming at him, before he pushes me to the bed. His cold fingers touching the wound before he pushed them in. It hurt. 

"What the fuck are you doing." I had trouble getting that out in between cries. 

"Need ink to write don't I?" I watch him move to my wall writting on it in big letter. Blood running off the sheets to the ground, my head spinning. He grabs my phone from my hand that I was trying to hide. 

"What's this?" He asks, smashing my phone. My memories..all gone. I cry. "Lets go." He heads out the door, I want to move but my body won't. It hurts to much. 

"Pansy!" He sounds agitated. "Move, get up let's go."

"I-I can't. It h-hurts to much." He laughs at me. 

"FINE, just because you are special to me Pansy." He grabs my bag putting it on and picking me up, cradling me. My head aches, I feel dizzy ready to pass out. I look at the wall and see the message 'The Iero's fucked up. They payed me back with their life. Frankie however is mine. XoG' How? The fuck is wrong with him?

He walks down the stairs to a black car out the front. I see my dead parents on the floor. The door opens and I am put inside lightly. Words sound like mumbles as I pass out.... the world went black.

I had just lost my parents...my family and friends....I was alone. Goodbye old life.

Goodbye.

\----------

Hello, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.

Enjoy my fellow Frerard Friends 

XoxoLeximik


	6. New Home

Frank's pov:

I wake up still tied to the bed. Stiff and sore, I wiggle round trying to stretch my muscles. Twisting round, there is something stopping me from moving. I try to budge but I can't, opening my eyes, I am faced with a pair of hazel eyes looking at me.

"Good Morning." He smiles.

" Uh good morning." Same bed what?

"Had a good sleep did we? You move a lot." He giggles. I love the way it sounds. I blush at what he said.

"Yeah, sorry." I scrunch myself up. He notices that he is holding me before he let's go.

"Well, I'm heading out to sort out a problem with money again. I'll be back later on so you are going to have to stay in here like this. I'll have Mikey bring you food later on." He jumps off the bed already dressed and heads for the door. I sat there quietly waiting for Mikey to turn up with food as I was starving. It seems like hours go by when Mikey turn up. I knew I woke up early and the sky was starting to lose colour as the sun went down.

"MIKEY! WHERE YOU AT?" I yell. The sound of footsteps echo throughout the house.

"Oh hey, I forgot that you where here, sorry." He leaves before coming back with food. "I know Gee will bring home dinner."

"Thanks." I take the food and eat. "What's up?"

"Oh um, well I just think that you should try and leave that's all, run away. You have so much ahead of you and being here is not good. He took me from my parents. I won't say anything if you leave." He stares at me wide eyed.

"I don't trust you. If you didn't say anything last night maybe I would but I don't care. My parents are gone and they probably given up." I growl

"No they haven't." He reaches over and unties the main rope, dragging me to the sitting room, forcing me to sit on the couch and watch the news. I stare at it, seeing that they are looking for me and Brendon and his family are on TV.

"Frank is my best friend, I just want him home safe." Brendon states.

"See Frank, they are looking, but they will never find you, which is why you have to leave." He grabs hold of the rope, pulling me towards the door. I tug back trying to stop him. I don't want to leave but he his stronger, dragging me to the door before we hear Gerard's car pull up. I panic and pull harder trying to move away, but he starts to yell random things.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF ME!" I wasn't even near him. Gerard slams the door open glaring right at me as Mikey pushes me sending me to the floor.

"Pansy what are you doing out?" Gerard walks closer, picking me up by the shirt.

"It was M-Mikey. He bought me out here to try and get rid of me." I stuttered out.

"Mikey?"

"NO Gee I won't do that." He grabs the food and sits down.

"Right Pansy you and I are gonna talk." He hauls me over his shoulder and heads towards a closed door. I can't see him open it but I hear it. The room is cold, he drops me to the solid floor as he closes the door.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." I plead.

"Shut up." He takes off my ropes and swaps them with chains, well the big rope he switches and attaches the rope around my hands to a long chain. I looked up as he hooked the metal rope into a pulley system. I feel myself being lifted off the ground.

"You left the room, I don't know how but you did. That annoys me, but to go and attack my brother, that fills me with rage." He slaps my face. "I was going to be nice and untie you and give you some food but bad people get punished. This is your home now!" With that he is gone, leaving me in a dark room alone. I wiggle around, my feet just touching the ground. After awhile sleep hits me and I am out.

I don't know how long I was in here for. My arms beginning to become tired, my knees buckling underneath me, with my head drooped. I was cold and could barely feel my feet, no food or water to keep my going, I just wasted the time in there going mad. I hear the door handle turn and click...music to my ears.

"Hello Pansy, long time no see." He chuckles, it is nice to hear is voice. "It's been a week." A WEEK! He steps closer, unhooking the pulley system and letting the chain fall, the sound of it ringing through out my ears. I feel myself fall, then a pair of arms catch me.

"Why?" Tears starting to fall down my cheek, he looks at me with guilt in his hazel eyes.

"Pansy I'm sorry, but I just well I don't know what I would have done with you." He carries me out and to his room.

"You can sleep here and have some food." He hands me a plate and some water, I take it straight away, he watched me closely. I let a yawn slip from my mouth, he notices and takes the plate away and heads out the room. I lay down and curl up into myself, shaking from how cold I was. It was not long before I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, I twist around to face the owner only to be met with Gerard and his beautiful face. I wriggle myself closer to his chest, burying my head into his neck feeling his warmth. I felt a soft kiss planted on my head before he rested his head on mine and fell asleep. I fall asleep feeling safe with him. I think I like him even though he has hurt me.


	7. Friendship

Franks pov:

2 months have gone by, I'm starting to like it here. But the only thing is I don't like Mikey, he's trying to get rid of me. He keeps saying I have so much to experience. I'm not sure what part he plays in all of this but I guess I have to find out. I have tried to be on my best behavior most of the time but when I'm not I either get slapped or locked in the room. I think I like Gee, well I know I like him, he never means to hurt me and it is mainly my fault or Mikey's. I think Mikey is related to him some how. I lay there in the bed resting when I heard the front door open.

"Gerard, Mikey my boys. How are you?" Their parents I guess.

"MOM?" Gee sounded shocked I also heard Mikey's voice so that makes them brothers then. "What are you doing here?" Gee seemed to panic.

"To see my two boy's of course. Hope you've been out of trouble?"

"Yes mom." Mikey sighed.

"So, you going to show me round, let's check your fridge, ooo nice furniture, lovely glasses." Man this women sounded weird.

"Donna calm down." New voice...hmmm.

"Donald it's ok. Now I'm going to put this away in your room." Shit I need to hide...SHIT shit shit. I heard her foot steps get closer and closer to the door. Shit.

"Wait mom no, don't go in there." I hear Gerard's body slam against the door.

"Why?" 

"Because it's uh...messy. Yeah messy" He giggles.

"I've seen you're room before it can't be that bad." 

"Mom please just wait." He pleads.

"Ok, I'm going to get a drink." With that she is gone. The door handle moves and Gerard is in the room quickly. 

"Ok, you need to be quiet Pansy. Ok?" I nod agreeing to that.

"If you be quiet and good, I'll let you come out for food." 

"OK, cool, thanks." He smiles and leaves. I sit there in the silence just minding my own business when a fucking rock decides to be an ass and come through the window, clearly someone through it. I can understand why, this place looks empty from the outside, but really nice on the in. I jump at the sound of the glass breaking, feeling pieces of the window hit me in the head, it hurt. Good thing I didn't cry out or anything but I felt something drip from my head...blood. I place my hand on the wound, it stung.

"Gee honey what was that?" I hear is mom ask.

"Uh, nothing." He stutters.

"I'll go check." I hear Donna get up and walk towards the room, I panic, looking for a place to hide, I duck under the bed trying not to be seen. The door opens and she steps in, walking towards the window.

"Gee! Someone broke your window." She calls out.

"WHAT?!" He comes running in and over to the window. He stands there, looking puzzled as to where I could have gone 'Fuck, where is he?' he mutters under his breath. The thing is I had the chance to leave but decided to stay, this is my new home and I like it here. 

"Why don't your father and I head home. It was fun seeing you." Donna says before walking out with Gee following her. I wait till the door is closed and I hear the car drive off, I could move but I don't I am too scared to think what will happen, he won't believe me if I say it wasn't me.

"What happened?" Mikey asks, I could barely hear as they where outside. 

"Either some asshole kids or you fucking chucked it in the window, you went outside and came back after the sound so I say you did it." He raised his voice, I stayed hidden.

"What? Really gonna blame me? Frank could have done it and left." Dude tf.

"NO! Mikey you did it. You're the reason Pansy is gone, thank you so much you dick. Next time just own up but now I have to find Pansy and teach him a lesson for running off." His boots stomp inside heading towards the room. I'm too scared to move, my head hurts, throbbing in pain from the glass.

"Fuck sake, I should have tied him up." He moves round picking up glass. "Where the fuck are you Pansy? It's not safe for you out in the woods." Does he care about me? I watch him bend down picking up all the tiny pieces, I need his help to get out from under there so I move the sheets a bit hoping he would notice.

"Oh well great, he is injured, fucking Mikey!" I hear Mikey come running in.

"You said my name?"

"Fuck you! There is blood on the glass and a bit on the brick which means you most likely hit him! HE WON'T LAST A FUCKING NIGHT OUT THERE YOU DICK! FUCK OFF!" With that Mikey leaves slamming the door behind him.

"Where are you Pansy?" I hear the tremble in his words. I decide to speak up.

"Uh under here." He stops moving and faces the bed.

"Pansy?" He looks under. "Holy shit you're ok. I thought you run off?" He grabs my hand pulling me out.

"No. I wanted to stay, besides I like it here and also I have no fucking clue where I am." I giggle then grab the back of my head.

"Oh you're hurt?" He looks at my head before leaving the room and coming back with a first aid kit. I wince in pain a he cleans it and sorts it out. 

"I think you deserve a reward for staying don't you?" I nod agreeing to him. He picks me up and takes me to his car placing me in the passengers seat. We head out the woods and off to the main road that leads to town. After a while of driving, I see a all to familiar road, Cemetery Drive, my home. We drive past my house it still has police tape on the outside. I feel tears falling down my cheek, Gerard notices and grabs my hand holding it tight. "I am really sorry Pansy. I should have let them live." Did he just say sorry for killing someone woah...sweet. Not long after seeing my house I see my friends. He stops around the corner behind some trees.

"You can go say hi to your friend, but don't take so long ok?" I nod. "If you want to leave and they won't let you, just scream Gee and I will come help. This is me paying you for hiding from my parents." He unlocks the car and I step out and walk over to Brendon's window before knocking on it.

"SHIT FRANK!" He opens it and pulls. "Fuck I thought you were dead." He hugs me tight. "Did he hurt you, are you safe? DAD!"

"Shut up! I am safe trust me, I like it now. He treats me nicely and cares for me. Yes I know he killed my parents but I like him. He is sweet and kind, I love his red hair. He has a brother who does not like me. But please, please don't say anything and let me go. I have no home here, living with Gerard is my new home and I like it. If you are truly my friend you won't say anything! Promise?" I hold my hand out, I get a weird look at first but he accepts before pulling me in for another hug. I hear his dads footsteps come up the stairs.

"FRANK!" He runs over hugging me as well. I don't like all of this human interaction, being social is not my thing and this is just ehh. I miss the quiet house in the woods. "Brendon call the cops, tell them we have Frank." 

"NO! I'm fine, let me go, I am safe and can care for myself." I snapped looking at Brendon. 

"Yes dad" That tall shit. I feel let down at my own friend. They keep me in his room until the police turn up. Brendon and his dad head out the room heading downstairs. I run to the window trying to open it but it won't budge. I feel Brendon's eyes on me.

"Look you're my friend my best and only friend. Please don't say anything PLEASE!?" I plead but he shakes his head running off. 

"DAD FRANK IS TRYING TO LEAVE!" That fucker.

Shit. The police come up stairs and drag me down to the ambulance making sure that I am ok. I see Gee's car in the distance. I need to get to him, I don't feel safe without him. I am with my friend who betrade me and his father who left my dad for dead, I don't like it. They take me down to the station. We drove past Gee's car, I wind down the window and put my head out into the air. I see him looking at me in anger like I just went behind his back.

"GEEEEEEEE HELP!" I yell before they pull me back in. I watch him stare me down as we drive off. I don't like this. We arrive at the station, I get dragged inside down a dark brooding corridor with little light of anything and put into a small room.

"Hello Frank, my name is Ray and this is Jamia. We are here to talk to you about what happened and get some answers from you." He smiles. I slouch down upset at what has happened, they took me away from my safe place.

"So, did he hurt you?" I shake my head.

"How are you feeling?" Jamia smiles.

"Upset and angry." I state.

"Why is that Frank?" They both ask looking at me with beady eyes.

"Because you took me away. I feel safe with him, he cares about me and won't go behind me or anything! I TRUST HIM AND I WANT TO GO BACK YOU ASSHOLES! Take me back, I don't like it here, I want to be with him." I snap before slouching back down again. They both look at each other and whisper the word stockholm syndrome I was confused at first but then remembered what it was and what it meant. I shook my head in disbelieve. 

"Can I please have some fresh air, I don't like it in here." Ray nods and takes me outside and back into the open world. I look around when some car head lights catch my eye, I look closer and see the pattern on the car. It is Gee's car. I fill up with joy knowing that he is here. This is my chance, Ray is sitting down and no one is looking at me. I make my way slowly over to the car before Ray sees me.

"HEY FRANK! STOP HIM!" He yells. I run off hoping he doesn't catch up. I swing the door open and jump in.

"DRIVE!" He listen and drives off fast heading back home. 

The drive back was quiet and scary as police cars could just show up at anytime. We pull into my safe place. Gerard opens the door and gets out slamming it shut and walking into the house, I follow quickly. He heads straight for the room, kicks the door in and closes it not so loudly. 

"Gee?" I knock.

"What the fuck do you want?" I open the door and step in seeing he is upset and angry.

"I am sorry. It wasn't my fault. Please believe me." I walk over taking a seat next to him. "Please Gee, I don't ever want to leave." I felt myself get upset. 

"Why? What did you say?" He looks worried.

"I didn't say anything I wouldn't. My friend went behind my back and that hurts me. I said I wanted to stay because..." I sigh and look down.

"Well he ain't your friend." He snaps.

"Gee, I like you." I state before planting a kiss on his soft cheek.

"You like me? Did you tell them that? They probably say stockholm syndrome. That's why you like me."

"What no, I really do like you. Please understand me." I sigh. " I don't want to leave you ever!" He looks at me with lust in his eyes. He grabs hold of my face pulling me in for a kiss.

I feel safe.


	8. Mistake

Frank's pov:

He kissed me. I was so confused and happy at the same time! Was this really happening? He stares at me in shock, I watch as his cheeks go red he's blushing.

"Uh." I'm lost for words. He gets up quickly and head out the door slamming it, boy he likes slamming shit of ya know what I mean *wink* *wink* why did he leave? I get up and follow him but the door won't budge. Did he lock me in, that asshole. I heard some talking so me being me I listened closely.

"GERARD WHY?!" Mikey screamed at him.

"I don't know I guess it was just the moment, he likes me and I think I might like him." OOOOO the feels man.

"You can't like him! You just can't" Why can't he Mikey do you like your own brother? Incest much.

"Why can't I Mikey?"

"Because Gee. Remember Lindsey? You said you loved her and you gave her everything but she turned round and hurt you. What happens if Frank does that hmm? I don't wanna sort out your shit. Lindsey is the reason we are in this mess. You should have just told her to fuck off instead of letting it get to you and end up killing people and having so much money and taking me away from our family because you though I could help." WOAH that's a lot of shit.

"Mikey..."

"Don't fucking Mikey me Gerard. You're the reason mom and dad don't remember shit like why I was gone and why we live here and what you do for a living." He was crying.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. So what should I do with Pansy then?" Gee sighed. Please don't get rid of me.

"Why don't we see if you still like him I a week or so. Maybe we could give him back and move on. He did go to the police after all, how do you know that he is lying about what happened? Maybe he asked to call the police but made it look like his friend did. Put him in the room or something figure it out." NO MIKEY NO!

I heard Gerard head towards the door, the lock clicked as he opened it. He walked close to me and sat down. I kept staring at him with worry. What was he going to do? He reached for my hand and held it tight.

"Pansy." He started. "I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do. Move on."

"Gee no, I like you please, I could have left but I stayed for you please." Tears started to fall.

"Gee come look." Mikey called down to the room, he let go and headed towards Mikey closing the door behind him. I sat there quietly. After 5 minutes I hear his boots stomping towards the door. The anger echoing through out the house.

"FRANK!" He kicks the door open rage showing in his face. I whimper in fear and back away, he reaches for the rope and grabs my wrists tying then together before pushing me over and tying my legs.

"You lied to me! You said they called the cops but you did you asked to be taken away!" He shouts.

"No, I didn't please." He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder and walks out the room and out the house.

"You lied and now you're gonna be punished. I started to trust you and thought about letting you go but NO!" He walked down the rocky mud path into the woods. Mikey watching with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"What the fuck! Where would I have gone asshole you killed my family! My friend was trying to help me. You asshole you're just like what people say you are. I don't wanna be here anymore let me go." His grip tightens around my stomach, squeezing the life out of me. We reach a tree with blood splattered all over it. I quiver in fear.

"Do you know why it's not safe put here Pansy?" I shake my head as he raps the rope around the tree tying it tight restricting my movement, I'm facing the tree so I can't see what he is doing.

"Because there are animals out here that will kill you if they smell blood." With that sentence I felt a sharp prick in my back. It feels like a knife piercing my skin. He pulls it down dragging it across letting the blood fall.

"Please no, I'm sorry I didn't lie to you. Please. I don't want to die, Please Gee? I'm sorry. No please." I was now crying begging for my life.

"I like hearing you beg." He chuckles. "I wonder if Brendon will beg for his life." He chuckles more before walking off.

"PLEASE NO DON'T HURT HIM" I cry out. Silence fills the air. I am sort of standing and leaning against the tree, my arms feel like they are being ripped off. The hard bark was beginning to scratch at my face. I felt broken, alone and pathetic, I was sure to die out here and no one would care. Thinking of all the good times I had with Brendon, my family and how much they care about me. I knew that this was it, no goodbyes just out here tied to a tree with a cut back waiting to be eaten to death by animals.

Gerard's pov:

I was so angry at Pansy, I mean how could he do this to me? The sky was beginning to darken and I knew by the time I get back the wolves would be out and Pansy would most likely be dead or alive but that's if he manged to get out. I parked the car outside of Brendons house, opening the door before closing it quietly, it was early for a kill but I was upset about being betrade. I always let this is happen. I could see Brendon and his parents inside their house having dinner like a family would all happy. But that was about to change.

"Hey mom, I'm off to do my homework." I hear Brendon as I creep closer to the house. It wasn't that hard to get in, I just knocked and said that I was hear to talk about Frank.

"Hi yes, come in. Is everything ok with Frank? Have they found him." I think his name is Boyd.

"Uh...Yes Pa-Frank is ok. We have not found him but we think he is safe, we got a message from him saying he left and did not want to be here where he felt alone." I lie.

"He was never alone. That asshole Gerard Way decided to kill his parents then probably him later on and bullshitting us with this note." He chucks the paper away.

"All we know is that Frank was taken and we most likely will never see him again." Grace sobs.

"I think you will, trust me Pansy will be ok." Shit, I called him Pansy.

"W-what did you say? Pansy? His name is Frank." Boyd looked suspicious.

"Uh yeah, sorry. It says in the file that his guitar was smashed on his back and printed the word Pansy on his back, I thought his name was Pansy, sorry." I hope this works.

"Um excuse me? No. The police would have told us that, they just said that the guitar was used as a weapon but not imprinting the word Pansy on his back. Who are you? Do you even know where Frank is? Will we see him?" Great Gee get yourself out of this idiot.

"Who am I?" I chuckle. "My name is Gerard Arthur Way, I am a serial killer sorry the serial killer of New Jersey." I take off my hat, watching them gasp in shock.

"I know where Frank is, he is outside tied to a tree waiting to be eaten alive by animals, and you will see him when you are all dead." I pull out my gun and shoot them both before taking their heads off. They didn't scream nor did they beg but hey, Brendons next.

"Hey Brendon?" I call up stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come down?" I hear a sigh from up stairs as he makes his way down.

"Who the fuck are you?" He stands back.

"I am Gerard Way asshole." I grab him by the throat before throwing him to the wall. "Tell me did Frank call the police or did you?" He squirms under my grip. "Hello?" I drop him to the floor hearing him gasp for air.

"What?" He tries to get back up so I hold the knife in front of him. His eyes pleading for me to let him go.

"You heard me. Tell me and I'll let you go." Nope I was not.

"Ok ok, please just don't kill me."

"Your parents are dead so you can join them if you don't hurry the fuck up." I growl out through gritted teeth.

"Ok. No, I called the police. Please just let me go. Frank wanted to go back to you, he said he felt safe with you." Tears rolling down his cheek.

"REALLY! What else kid." I was fuming with rage as I press the point of the blade into his skin.

"Please no, I don't want to die. Please." He begs.

"Then tell me why did you keep him huh?" I pushed the blade further in.

"B-Because I wanted m-my friend back and I thought that y-you were t-taking him a-away from m-me." He stutters out.

"So you got jealous that you're not his favourite?"

"Y-yes. Please stop it hurts. Don't hurt Frank." He begs even more

"You should have said that before I tied him to a tree to die at the hand of wolves asshole. Now it's your turn to die." I plunge the knife deeper into his skin dragging it up his body to his heart channeling my anger into the metal object using my force to kill this boy, he lied and I hurt Pansy. I couldn't believe I didn't trust him. I watch as his body became lifeless and he just lay there. I of course took his head off too before wondering out after taking a photo. I was upset at myself for what I have done to Pansy, I drove home fast running inside to get something to scare of the animals or anything. That is when I heard the noise, my heart stopped and Mikey looked at me. I didn't know what was going on but the world was spinning and everything went black....

What did I hear? I heard Pansy scream.

Frank's pov:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream out loud as the wolves were sinking their teeth into my skin. It happened so fast. The air grew cold and the sky was filling with darkness when I heard the sound of leaves crunching, sticks snapping and hungry growls, I tried not to move or anything but it was too late, there was at least 4 of them digging into my flesh. I could feel them rip my skin off, this was it. I was going to die.

The wolves had some how manged to break the rope, I pulled it off me before trying to run away out of the woods, it was hard, my leg was hurt and so was my back blood everywhere. I ran and ran until they caught up grabbing my legs and pulling me down, I could barely see what I was doing as it was dark. I reached my hand round searching for a rock or something, anything to use to get them off. I found a somewhat heavy rock and smashed it against the wolves, I think I killed one as it went quiet, getting up and running off to Gee's house. Luckily I found it because of his car blue mustang with tinted windows and tires made for every weather and surface.

I was weak and knew I couldn't scream, it was like all the air had been forced out of my lungs, I could feel myself tipping over. I fell to the ground with a thud, thinking about life and my fuck ups, this was one of them but not meeting Gerard, oh no no, I was so happy to have met him. Raising my hand to his car I use my blood as ink like he did when we first met. I write my message for him 'I'm sorry' before blacking out and most likely dying a slow painful death.

Gerard's pov:

My head was pounding. I don't remember much expect hitting the floor and Mikey grabbing me.

"Mikey?" My throat was sore and dry. I heard his door open and his solid footsteps making there way to me.

"Yes, are out ok do you need anything?" He looked like he hasn't slept in ages.

"You look tired." I state

"Yeah well no shit. You scared me the minute you past out."

"Why did I pass out Mikey?" I really wanted to know.

"Frank screamed or something." Shit I remember.

"Fuck um I gotta go see if he's dead." I jumped up seeing I was still in yesterday's clothes. I didn't care. I grabbed a bottle of water and a blanket just in case he is alive, if he is he is a fighter. Wondering out the door and down the muddy rock path to the tree.

Arriving I see broken rope and blood everywhere, some pieces of shirt and flesh on the ground. Where is he? Did the wolves take him? I turn round and start to head back when I see a trail of blood, so I follow it. It leads me to at least one dead wolve and 3 sleeping ones. I creep past them finding a rock covered in blood. I keep following the trial till it takes me back home and to my car.

That is where he is. His lifeless body lying there, blood everywhere he wrote I'm sorry on my car in his blood...used it as ink haha. I panic and run over to him, opening the bottle and pouring the water on his face.

"Pansy?" I shake him lightly as I see his eyes flicker open. "Holy shit you're alive. Fuck." Picking him up I take him inside and lay him on my bed, removing his torn up clothing and bathing him. I cant believe I did this iaused this for his skin to be torn to shreds blood pouring out...funny though that the only thing the survived was the words Pansy on his back. I finsh of by fixing his wounds and letting him sleep. I hug him tight not wanting to let go.

Frank's pov:

I woke up to cold water splashing my face and being rubbed on with a rough yet smooth cloth. I glance up to meet a beautiful warming smile.

"You're awake." I nod and feel the pain hit me instantly.

"Ah f-fuck" It's so hard to talk I sound groggy and yuck.

"Shush, you need to rest." He is changing my bandages carefully before lying down next to me.

"Thank you Gee" I place a small kiss on his jaw before he cuddles up to me as I was fucking freezing.

"I'm sorry I hurt your Pansy." Is all I hear before sleep taking over me.


End file.
